Schmerz befreit
by cold mirror
Summary: Kroenen hat ein eher ungewoehnliches Geschenk fuer Ilsa


Disclaimer: Kroenen und Ilsa sind Charaktere aus _Hellboy_ (c) Mike Mignola  
Hellboy kommt nicht vor, weil er fett und hässlich ist. Rasputin auch nicht, weil er 'ne Glatze und 'nen Bart hat - also auch hässlich.

Kann jemand gut Englisch? Ich brächte jemanden der mir hilft diese Geschichte zu übersetzen.  


Schmerz befreit

Zum zweitem Mal in seinem gesamten Leben zitterte seine Hand, in der er das Skalpell hielt. Das erste Mal war zu Beginn seiner Doktorausbildung, als er einer jungen Frau den Bauch öffnen sollte. Er wusste mit dem Skalpell umzugehen und er kannte jede Faser des menschlichen Körpers, aber einen halbtoten, nackten, weiblichen Körper vor sich zu haben, ohne jemals eine entblößte, lebende Frau am eigenem Leibe gespürt zu haben, verunsicherte ihn zutiefst. Sein erstes Mal. Die gute, scharfe Spitze dran sanft in die zuckende Haut ein. Rote Tränen. Im Schmerz existieren keine Gedanken. Paradies aus Schmerz. Tiefer. Frei. Damals war es die Unsicherheit. Eine Frau.

Messer und Schwerter waren seine Leidenschaft. Anstatt zur Schule zu gehen, spielte er als Kind oft stundenlang im Wald, köpfte feindliche Blumen, kämpfte sich durch tödliche Brennnessel Felder, um schließlich eine schöne Jungfrau aus den Fängen böser Drachen zu befreien.  
Selbst in diesen Tages des Überflusses, wo er in fast jedem Raum seine Messer und Werkzeuge hatte, ertappte er sich dabei, wie er Glasscherben von der Straße aufsammelte - wie er es als Kind getan hatte. Nachdem ihm verboten wurde zu spielen und ihm sein Taschenmesser von seinen Eltern für immer weggenommen wurde, war dies eine recht gute Alternative. Er solle sich reifer benehmen und nicht in Traumwelten versinken, hatten seine Eltern gesagt... Glasscherben konnten sie ihm ruhig immer wieder wegnehmen. Er würde neue finden. Manchmal ritzte er sich aus Spaß Muster in die Haut. Eingesperrt in seinem Zimmer entwickelte er ein viel interessanteres Spiel als imaginäre Gegner mit Messern zu bekämpfen - wie weit traust du dich? Ein Spiel gegen sich selbst, mit nur einer Regel: Tiefer.  
Seine Eltern hatten also zum Teil mit Schuld an seinem psychisch labilem Zustand, der ihm so gut wie keine Freunde einbrachte. Sie mussten sterben. Alle. Damals war der Tod für Kroenen noch etwas berührendes, heute war es Alltag. Jedes Gesicht aus der Vergangenheit hatte er vergessen. Seine Eltern. Seine Kameraden. Er konnte sich kaum noch an sein eigenes Gesicht erinnern. Und was er heute tat, war schon lange kein Spiel mehr.

Am heutigem Tag war es höchste sexuelle Erregung. Karl Ruprecht Kroenen neigte dazu, sich selbst zu verletzen, seinen Körper zu misshandeln, so wie er viele seiner nicht ganz freiwilligen Patienten misshandelt hatte. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper, als er das blanke Metall aufblitzen sah.  
Geschah es wieder?  
War er wieder in seiner Traumwelt?  
Der böse Drache...  
Ogdrun Jahad...  
Die schöne Jungfrau...  
Ilsa...  
Er setzte das Skalpell zitternd an seine Haut an, denn dieses Mal war es kein Körperteil, den er so leicht wieder annähen konnte. Und dieses Mal war er nicht allein. Obwohl sein Körper schon lange tot war, sein Herz ein Uhrwerk und das Blut in seinen Adern alt und sandig war, schien es bei dem Gedanken an ihren Namen zu pochen. Vielleicht war es auch nur die Erinnerung an das Herzklopfen, das er, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, verspürte.

Seine schöne Jungfrau...  
Nun, eine Jungfrau war sie mittlerweile nicht mehr. Eine Frau, die ihr Leben den dunklen Mächten widmet, die interessiert sich nicht für kirchliche/eheliche Richtlinien. Folglich hatte sie Sex mit jedem, der ihr gefiel. Es umgab sie eine Aura, die etwas erhabenes hatte und zugleich etwas, das einen krank machte. Wie die Giftblumen. Meist nahm sie sich die jungen, blonden Männer mit dürrem Körperbau, die alt genug waren, um ihren körperlichen Zweck zu erfüllen, doch zu jung um sich zu wehren. Ilsa war eine reife, gesunde Adlerfrau, die nicht der Typ für Turteleien war und sich nahm was sie wollte. Die meisten verkrafteten dies nicht. Schon nach kurzen Beziehungen mit ihr wirkten die jungen Knaben bleich und schwach, als wenn ihnen die Lebensenergie genommen wurde. Keiner war gut genug für Ilsa, keiner wusste sie zu befriedigen.

Völlige Aufopferung. Sein Herz und sein Körper gehörten ihr. Seit dem ersten Tag, als er sie sah._  
"Mein Schmerz in deiner Hand... Ilsa..."  
_Ihre eisblauen Augen kühlten die Wunde in seinem Herzen. Eine Erinnerung von Liebe überkam ihn und er durchtrennte Haut, Adern und Sehnen, schnell genug, um nicht zu schreien, langsam genug, um den Schmerz zu fühlen. Ihre Lippen formten ein Lächeln. Der Schmerz befreite ihn. Im Schmerz existierte nichts. Nur Körper. Ein quietschender, harter Atem durchdrang seine Maske und mit letzter Kraft reichte er ihr sein so eben abgetrenntes Fleisch. Niemals hatte er gewagt sie zu berühren. Selbst wenn er allein in seinem Labor war und einen schwarz/weiß Schnappschuss von ihr vor sich liegen hatte, wollte er sich nicht einmal selbst anfassen. Alles sollte nur für sie sein. Obwohl er nun diesen Körperteil nicht mehr spürte, erregte ihn trotzdem die Tatsache, dass seine Angebetete ihn mit ihren scharlachrot lackierten Fingernägeln behutsam in den Händen hielt und streichelte.

Seinen Penis.

...end...


End file.
